1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present application relates to microelectronic devices and their manufacture, and more specifically to a method of fabricating a resistor and a microelectronic device on a semiconductor substrate, such as a resistor of polycrystalline semiconductor material and a field effect transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic elements, e.g., semiconductor chips, typically include a large number of active semiconductor devices formed in one or more monocrystalline semiconductor regions of a substrate. The active semiconductor devices are interconnected via vias and metal wiring patterns disposed at one or more levels of a chip above the monocrystalline semiconductor regions.
Resistive elements are required to perform some functions of a microelectronic element. Such resistive elements can be implemented by on-chip semiconductor resistors. Sometimes, resistive elements can be implemented by transistors having terminals connected to one another to provide a predetermined resistance. However, for particular purposes it may be desirable to implement on-chip resistors as passive semiconductor regions having electrically conductive contacts thereto. It would be desirable to provide an improved method of fabricating such passive on-chip resistors and active semiconductor devices on a substrate.